littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DenpaRanger02
is the 2nd episode of Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger and is the 100th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Nozomi meets up with Anton Kuroshima at tea ceremony club after filming an upcoming romantic-drama project, and in this time Nozomi decides to spend extra time to competing the fencing test with him in hopes of getting to know him while trying to determine what cinema is. Synopsis Anton Kuroshima is an aspiring actor and president of tea ceremony club has just start to work for upcoming romantic-drama project. After school, Nozomi is learned from Jupiter about Denpa Radiowave Tower has turned into graveyard by Necroverse army, who desire to destroy all sports. So, she headed to College where her brother Hideki studies with Kouga. Kouga points out that Anton was busy at film and asked her to meet him up at tea ceremony club. At the club, Nozomi wants to ask Anton about what cinema is. He admit that is not just suited for his role and asking if she got his permission to do fencing test. Thinking that test will help improve her sport skills, Nozomi agreed to do so. Troy gives her the Olympia Phone to help her record her test and final result. Nozomi then begin to practice the fencing with Anton until managed to get passed. After test, Nozomi used the Saint Medal to change herself into the actress, making Anton becoming interesting with her performance. Next day, Nozomi visits the club again to see Anton was doing. But before that, they meets Chisato Hagane, Anton's friend, who want to be like Anton before Chaos attack them and steals Chisato's soul that passed her out. The two transforms to fight the army before face off Soul Musketeer, Chaos' Tamashiju monster. Jupiter attempt to save her, but Chaos knock him off with his electric stick. Musketeer hold Nozomi a hostage and threatening to kill her if Jupiter refuse. Just then, Anton snap out of it, realizing that Nozomi likes fencing and cinema so much, and defeating Kurate army with various attacks before facing Musketeer. After Kouga and Yukito saved Nozomi, Anton charges the metal ki to destroy Musketeer's saber with Metal Claw Slice before Nozomi purifying him. Just then, Ahuramazda uses the Enlarge Beam to make the Tamashiju a giant machine alongside Kurate army. Troy summons four of Radiowave Robo to them fight against army. Thanks to the DenpaSanKoh Medal, the DenpaRangers combines them into legendary machine DenpaSanKoh to break free from Musketeer's grasp. Using Tenonken sword, DenpaSanKoh destroy the Tamashiju once again with Tenonpazen and Chaos takes his leave. After battle, the trio congratulate Anton and Jupiter managed to found the second Saint Medal, only to inform Nozomi now that she passing fencing test. This makes Anton and Nozomi bicker for a moment, but they all express joy in having fun with cinema and drinking tea. Major Events *The following attacks are used by Denpa Black for the first time: **Metal Claw Slice **Tiger Kick **Tiger Stab **Silver Tiger Attack *Denpa Black gains his metal ki gauge for the first time. *Nozomi managed to pass the fencing test from Anton. *Hideki Aino appears for the first time. *Radiowave Robo quarter were summoned, combined into DenpaSanKoh and used Tenonken and Tenonpazen for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. DenpaRangers *'Nozomi Aino / Denpa Olympias' *Kouga Akamine / Denpa Red *Anton Kuroshima / Denpa Black *Yukito Aomizu / Denpa Blue Allies *Jupiter *Juno *Troy Villains *Ahuramazda *Chaos *Kurate *Tamashiju Monster: Soul Musketeer Secondary Characters *Hana Inai *Jinpachi Takeshida *Retsu Narita *Yoichi Domon *Naoto Aino *Hideki Aino *Chisato Hagane *Natsuki Kisaka *Takuto Midoriya Trivia *'Saint Medals debuted': The Saint Medal that obtained from Tamashiju monster is Epee Fencing Medal. **'Saint Medal used': Actress. *Anton's character's song, Tsvetok Mechty -Over the Rainbow-, is played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Fan Anime